


Aquelarre

by L_welch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Feminism, Medieval, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Witches, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_welch/pseuds/L_welch
Summary: Lo primero de todo disculparme porque esto no es un fanfic sino una historia original en la que llevaba un tiempo trabajando. Puede que muchos de vosotros al leer la primera linea ya salgáis de la página, yo no puedo evitar eso. Solo puedo pediros que por favor os quedéis hasta el final y le deis a mi trabajo la oportunidad. Gracias.





	Aquelarre

**Author's Note:**

> Lo primero de todo disculparme porque esto no es un fanfic sino una historia original en la que llevaba un tiempo trabajando. Puede que muchos de vosotros al leer la primera linea ya salgáis de la página, yo no puedo evitar eso. Solo puedo pediros que por favor os quedéis hasta el final y le deis a mi trabajo la oportunidad. Gracias.

 

Puede que no todas las historias hablen de batallas épicas, o por lo menos, aunque hablen de ellas, no todas empiezan con un héroe presentándose ante el rey, pidiéndole permiso para ir a matar a un dragón a cambio de la mano de su hija. Eso fue lo que nos enseñaron a todos de pequeños en nuestras casas, pero eso no significa que no hubiera más formas de empezar una historia. La mía por lo menos no empieza así, sino de una forma un poco más sencilla.

Mi historia comenzó una tarde, un día cerca del segundo equinoccio del año. Un aire frío soplaba con fuerza en el pueblo, un aire frio que anunciaba la llegada del mal tiempo  que, a pesar del fastidio que causaba, no impedía a la gente realizar sus quehaceres. Los hombres recolectaban y trabajaban en los campos mientras que las mujeres cuidaban de los niños y preparaban sus casas para la cena. Yo mientras tanto me dedicaba a observar el mundo con ojos curiosos a través de pequeña ventana que tenía mi casa. Es increíble la libertad que nos puede dar una ventana, por muy pequeña que sea, cuando estamos confinados a una casa hasta la mayoría de edad. Como ya bien sabéis las mujeres no tenemos un gran papel en esta sociedad, el mío no era diferente. Ayudaba a mi madre con las tareas de la casa y a veces ella salía a por agua al pozo del pueblo, pero eso era todo. El mundo exterior es un mundo difícil y cruel para nosotras o eso era lo que pensaba hasta el momento en el que vi a los principados llegar a por una bruja que vivía en nuestro pueblo.

Unos señores ataviados con unas túnicas largas rojas y cubiertos de unas relucientes armaduras doradas cruzaban el pueblo y entraban en una de las casas, una casa de una mujer soltera que llevaba prácticamente toda la vida en el pueblo. A la gente no le gustaba que una mujer soltera viviera en el pueblo, no cumplía con su papel de mujer teniendo hijos ni tampoco podía desempeñar el papel de un hombre puesto que eso es pecado y la ejecutarían. Vivía de las sobras de la cosecha y a veces ayudaba a otras mujeres con sus tareas, y aunque estas no estaban muy por la labor de recibir su ayuda se habían acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo a ignorar su posición. Poco a poco se iba montando un revuelo en el pueblo. Los aldeanos corrían de un lado para otro, dejando las tareas a medias y se metían en sus casas a buscar a sus familias para avisarlas del acontecimiento que iban a presenciar. Eso mismo hizo mi padre, el cual interrumpió mis pensamientos más rápido que la puerta que abrió para entrar en la casa.

-Lorin- Llamó mi padre mientras abría la puerta de de la entrada de forma brusca y entraba en la pequeña estancia en la que me encontraba.- Coge a la niña, tenemos que salir al poste.

-No creo que sea buena idea sacar a la niña de casa para que vea eso- dijo en un tono agitado mientras me apartaba de la ventana con toda la suavidad que la situación permitía.

-Lorin, ya sabes que es algo obligatorio, todo el mundo tiene que ir a verlo. Sin excepciones, es lo que Dios ha dictado.- espetó mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio y miedo a partes iguales.

Mi madre tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia el exterior de la casa. –Siento que la primera vez que salgas de las casa y veas el mundo exterior sea para contemplar algo así. Me dijo mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la puerta.

A pesar de que había soñado tantísimos día en que llegara mi mayoría de edad para poder salir de esa casa y contemplar el mundo como realmente era, sin  estar detrás de la ventana, cuando llegó ese momento no pude evitar sentirme asustada y confusa. La gente se aglomeraba en el centro del pueblo. Era un lugar que ya había visto desde mi casa, un lugar que creía que tenía como función marcar el punto medio del pueblo pero ese pensamiento estaba muy lejos de la realidad. El gran poste que ahora ya podía contemplar e menor distancia cumplía una función mucho más oscura que la de señalizar un punto del pueblo. Era un poste para quemar gente, en concreto a las brujas.

Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar donde se estaba amontonando la gente, unos principados empezaron a colocar un montón de ramas y pequeños troncos de árbol alrededor del poste. Los demás hacían burlas hacía la mujer que retenían, mirándola con desprecio e incluso alguno de ellos se aventuró a golpearla. Cuando los vi llegar al pueblo me habían parecido figuras mucho más majestuosas, algo que rozaba lo celestial. Aunque eso probablemente fuera a causa de sus vestimentas. Ahora que los veía preparar la ejecución se me asemejaban más a los cerdos que llevaban los pastores desde los campos hasta los establos. Si, eran cerdos. Cerdos vestidos con ropas elegantes. Fui pasando la mirada por todos esos cerdos hasta que reconocí una cara familiar. Entre ellos estaba el ángel del pueblo, iba vestido con una túnica diferente a la que le solía ver cuando daba los sermones en el pueblo o visitaba las casas para ver que todo funcionaba según dictaba la ley divina. Estaba plantado entre todos ellos, mirando a los que colocaban la leña mientras les daba instrucciones. Cuando acabaron de prepararlo todo. El ángel se adelanto e hizo dos señales. Con una de ellas todos los principados se colocaron en completo silencio en un lateral de poste. Con la otra consiguió centrar la atención de todo el pueblo que aunque ya estaba callado y atento a los acontecimientos que iban a presenciar.

-Amado pueblo de Dios, como bien sabéis hoy estáis todos reunidos porque uno de vosotros ha incumplido la palabra del señor y ha atentado contra la madre iglesia y por lo tanto ha atentado contra todos nosotros.- Las palabras salían de su boca de manera pausada pero firme mientras su mirada recorría las caras de todo el pueblo. La muchedumbre a su vez o bien le devolvía la mirada, con una expresión de miedo y angustia o bien apartaba la mirada ante la intimidación del ángel. No estaba siendo un momento bueno para nadie y menos para la bruja que intentaba soltarse de su opresor a base de forcejeos que al final dieron su fruto. El principado que la retenía no fue capaz de agarrarla bien en uno de esos forcejeos y la bruja salió corriendo en mi dirección pero tropezó y cayó de justo a mis pies. En ese momento me quedé paralizada, el tiempo parecía pasar un poco más lento de lo normal. Oí algún grito en la lejanía y la bruja se intento levantar y me agarro por los hombros, y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Nunca olvidare las palabras que me dijo aquella mujer que también fueron las últimas que dijo antes de morir. _“El aquelarre, Bu-busca a Trissquel, El cuervo, el cuervo”_ no pudo acabar de decirme todo lo que quería puesto que los principados la agarraron, le dieron una paliza y se la llevaron al lugar donde la tenían anteriormente. Cuando todo volvía a estar en orden, el ángel siguió dando el sermón como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 –Como iba diciendo, a nuestra convecina se le acusa de los cargos de brujería, herejía y asesinato. Y por lo tanto ha sido condenada a morir en la hoguera y su alma a arda en el fuego eterno. – Los principados acercaron la mujer al poste y empezaron a atarla. Después prendieron fuego a la madera que la rodeaba. La imagen que recuerdo a partir de ese momento es una imagen que nunca podré olvidar. La imagen de una mujer retorciéndose de dolor, mientras su piel se deshacía al compás de las llamas que consumían su cuerpo. Tampoco olvidaré los gritos, los chillidos y el grito final con el que su alma pareció salir finalmente de su cuerpo, abandonándolo, dejando solo un montón de piel y huesos inerte sujetado a un poste.

Cuando esto sucedió, el ángel volvió a captar nuestra atención, y dijo las  últimas palabras del ritual. –No olvidéis que si alguien sabe de la existencia de una bruja y no lo dice, también será condenado a la misma suerte que ellas. Y recordad. El “fuego limpia, el fuego purifica”.-

Si todo lo anterior había pasado de manera lenta y agobiante lo siguiente que pasó lo hizo con una rapidez de efecto de alivio. Los principados se fueron de la misma forma que habían llegado, no sin antes quemar también la casa de la bruja. El ángel se resguardo en la iglesia. Y la muchedumbre se disolvió. Mi padre nos llevo a casa donde nos encerramos, y pasamos la tarde hasta la llegada de la noche. La noche en la que todo cambio.

 

L.Welch

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí te vuelvo a dar las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad. Espero que te haya gustado mi trabajo y que sigas leyendo Aquelarre. Intentare publicar de manera regular los siguientes capítulos de la novela. También espero que dejéis vuestra opinión del capitulo en los comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
